The hand-held radio industry is constantly challenged in the market place for high audio quality, low-cost products. Certain traditional markets, such as the fleet service workforce, have created an increased demand for high audio radios having speakerphone capabilities. The high audio speakerphones allow a user to engage in a voice conversation without having to hold the radio to the ear. The high audio speakerphones also allow users to engage in data communication services such as text messaging. Further, with the demand to make products smaller and with more features, speakerphone designs have started to include the high-audio speaker (transducer) within the mechanical housing of the radio to decrease product size. For example, in one arrangement, the transducer can be positioned behind the keys to project audio (port) around the keypad or through the keypad. Porting refers to channeling acoustic sound waves produced by the transducer.
Many radios also have displays for presenting digital images or video. The displays are typically low current devices, and are therefore suitable for use in portable battery-powered phones. A user typing at the keypad of the phone can simultaneously visualize text or images on the display, and listen to sound during speakerphone mode. The keypad and display arrangement allow a user to perform tasks such as text messaging while listening to audio. This allows the radio to be used in a data communications mode in addition to a traditional mode, such as hand-held person-to-person audio communication.
The orientation of the radio, when used for data communication or audio communication, can have a noticeable impact on subjective audio quality. That is, the perception of sound can vary based on the way the user holds the radio in data or audio communication mode. A need therefore exists for designing an audio porting arrangement that is suitable for both modes of usage.